Breaking Point - Part I
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Harry is illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament, told he has to participate or else, becomes a pariah and then disappears. It is discovered that he had been captured and killed and that seems to be the end of his life and story. Just as long as Voldemort still resurrects, Dumbledore's plans can continue. But then everything crashes and burns.


BREAKING POINT

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings. 8/4/14

NOTE: My computer is really acting up and I don't know if my stories are being read unless someone gives me a review or emails that they are following my stories. I hope I can still post this story as I have send emails to Fanfiction about the latest glitch and have heard nothing and have no way of telling if they even received them due to my computer malfunctioning again. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 1 – It Begins

Everyone has a breaking point. Whether they break or not depends on circumstances such as how bad their life is or just how far they are pushed. If life becomes intolerable and you lose hope you just might give up and die. Or, depending on what life throws at you, you might finally just snap and take a different and darker road.

For example, if you have a very painful and terminal disease the pain might cause you to choose to stop any and all treatment to prolong your life especially if death is imminent. You aren't committing suicide, you are just letting nature take its course and opting to die with dignity and avoid months of pain as well as ruinous financial expenses.

Not everyone is faced with a breaking point because they are fortunate in that they live a normal life, don't get a catastrophic illness, haven't been framed for something they didn't do, have a deep religious faith and/or the support of family and/or friends to see them through the rough times. They might never find that "special someone" or have a successful career, make that million or two or be famous but it evens out because they will never be confronted with a breaking point.

Some breaking points are more intense than others. Some people survive them and some do not. Again it depends if you have a religious faith and/or a good support system.

Harry James Potter did not. He was an abused child who had been orphaned as a baby and illegally placed with his supposedly only living family. His Uncle by marriage and his Aunt by blood were vile, petty, small-minded, jealous people.

His Uncle Vernon had sadistic tendencies and was a bully by nature. Although he complained about having to put up with the "Freak" he reveled in being able to demean, belittle and mentally, emotionally and physically abuse a helpless child. It made him feel like an important, powerful _real man_ instead of the creature he really was.

Aunt Petunia resented her nephew for many reasons but mainly because he reminded her of her once beloved sister. Lily was beautiful, intelligent, popular _and had magic_ whereas Petunia was of average intelligence, socially awkward and constantly told by all – especially her parents – that she was plain (to be kind) and that try as she might she would never ever come close to being anything like the perfect Lily. Petunia had once deeply loved her little sister but after years of unfair treatment and belittlement by first her parents and then her sister, Petunia Evans reached her breaking point and her love turned to hatred.

Being so very blessed Lily couldn't understand Petunia's resentment but then for all of her good qualities Lily was no angel. She saw only what she wanted to see and believed only what she wanted to believe. She never stopped to think about how the life of Petunia was affected by the family concentrating only on Lily and couldn't begin to fathom why Petunia was bitter and wasn't her number one fan anymore because everybody else was. It never occurred to Lily _**to ask Petunia why**_ things had gone so bad between them. Therefore, Lily decided that Petunia was just jealous and if she didn't come around and love Lily again…well, then that was Petunia's problem and Lily would just pity her. If Petunia came round and apologized to Lily and begged her forgiveness well then Lily, being the wonderful, loving person she was _would forgive her wayward sister_ for her jealousy and take her back and allow her to worship, adore and sing her praises like their parents and others did.

Because she was away at school, it never occurred to Lily that her parents had been having financial difficulties since her father had been nearly killed in a car accident and had spent months on disability pay and that there was an oil crisis going on, several major appliances had to be replaced as well as the car, her mother's health was precarious and Petunia was at home taking care of her parents, the house and working a part time job. There simply wasn't any money left and Petunia had to buy clothes at thrift shops and do without because Lily's expensive tuition had to be paid, her magical supplies were not cheap and she had to have different wardrobes for both worlds. Since Lily was so special and so pretty she naturally got the best the Evans could afford and, at times, more than they could.

Lily was oblivious to everything and her parents had missed her so much during the year they gave all their attention to Lily and ignored Petunia. Petunia had a multitude of chores and Lily had none as she needed the summer to rest and enjoy herself after all of her hard work at school. Lily was the fairy tale princess while Petunia was considered the ugly duckling that would never grow into a swan.

After the death of their parents Petunia had cast Lily out of her life for these and other reasons. She had been furious when "the Freaks" had left Lily's spawn on the Dursley doorstep like a bottle of milk and forced them to "care for the %*#&#*&#*" and _they were not asked but simply told_ to raise the brat. Petunia had dropped the demon spawn off at an orphanage the very same day (even though Vernon wanted to drown it) but two days later Dumbledore or the "King of the Freaks" as Petunia called him brought IT back.

The Dursleys had no choice in the matter. The only thing that "convinced" Vernon to allow the boy to stay was the generous amount of money they would receive each month in cash (and thus tax free) if they would raise the boy the way Dumbledore wanted him raised. And they had, much to the boy's detriment but who really cared about Harry Potter?

No one. No one cared even when he went to Hogwarts. The life of the Boy-Who-Lived or the "Savior" was tightly controlled. He was only allowed two "friends" and was isolated. Again people believed what they wanted to see. Most of the students found him "lacking" as he wasn't at all what they had expected. His carefully planned isolation further alienated him from making friends. It was taken for granted that he knew all about the Magical World, its customs, his heritage and position in the world when he KNEW NOTHING and would not ever be permitted to learn.

Pure and simple Harry Potter was screwed. He was used, abused, slandered, taunted, treated unfairly by students and his teachers (especially Snape and his Head of House who gave him no help at all). Every year he was "tested" and was forced to put up with things that no adult should have to bear let alone a child. No matter what the stress or damage done to him he would then be sent back to the Dursleys for a summer of total hell before returning to Hogwarts.

But his fourth year just might be the year when he finally snapped. He had had some advanced warning from one of the secret friends he had managed to make in the last few years and thus he knew all about the Triwizard Tournament even before Hermione Granger or the Weasleys did. From what he was told, everything screamed out that even though he was totally ineligible to enter and definitely wouldn't want to participate somehow he would be entered and picked as a champion.

And he was. The abuse started when he was named the fourth champion. It was _**impossible**_ for a fourth champion to be chosen as it was the _**Triwizard Tournament**_ yet somehow his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. It couldn't and shouldn't have happened and any fool would know that something was seriously wrong. A fight had started in the Room of the Champions, he was asked and swore he did not enter his name or have someone else do it for him. He was called a liar, a cheater, arrogant and some other nasty names before Dumbledore told him HE HAD TO COMPETE and there was no way he could get out of it.

As usual Dumbledore lied – big time. The harassment from the Headmaster of Darmstadt and Headmistress of Beauxbatons started immediately followed by the three "real champions" and then of course people like Snape lit into him. He could just imagine what the students and press would be saying.

As usual Harry was caught in between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't tell Dumbledore that he knew he was lying because it would harm his friend and they both would be obliviated and he would still have to compete. He couldn't offer to swear on his life and magic that he was innocent of entering because he "officially" knew nothing about magical oaths because he wasn't allowed to. If he suddenly did know Dumbledore would wring out the information from him as to how he knew and again his friend would be obliviated and both of them would suffer terribly.

The grizzled old Auror, Alastor Moody, was his only supporter and opined it was a plot to kill or at least severely harm Harry Potter and apparently the only one who would "publically" believe him. He knew what was going to happen next.

Dumbledore wanted him to compete. Hell, maybe it was him who had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire as such a powerful artifact would be hard to tamper with and only a wizard (or witch) with incredible power and talent could have placed his name in the Goblet. It was probably this year's test. Harry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't defend Harry and he would order the teachers to follow his lead. The entire world would think that Harry Potter had lied and cheated his way into the Tournament and…well this year he would probably be _crucified_.

And his so-called "friends" – well he could just imagine what their reactions would be. Ron would accuse him of something, such as not telling him how he had fooled the age line so that he too could enter and have a chance at gaining fame, glory and the PRIZE MONEY.

Hermione would yell at him for entering. Of course, she would also say that there was no way he could have done it himself because…well he wasn't all that talented and just plain stupid and NO ONE could get passed one of Dumbledore's enchantments – except maybe the person Harry bribed to do it. Therefore, not only had he cheated and lied about not entering, _he had corrupted a person_ by misusing his money to bribe an innocent (but extremely powerful) wizard. Even if she (eventually) listened to him long enough to realize that he hadn't entered, she'd probably yell at him for getting himself in trouble.

Knowing Hermione Granger, she would insist on helping him because there was no way he would survive if she didn't help him. Of course there would be the usual price to be paid. Hermione would help people but expected certain things in return, like undying thanks for the help, great appreciation must be shown on a regular basis and the recipient must praise her and spread the news of her greatness throughout the land. A lot of groveling might have to be done to persuade her especially if you hadn't been thankful enough the last time she helped you or did you a favor. It usually depended on her mood and the amount of assistance needed. She made up the rules as she went along. He knew he'd soon find out.

At last he was allowed to crawl back to Gryffindor Tower to face his fickle housemates, the wrath of the Ron and the demands of Hermione. He wished he was old enough to drink (and then had access to the booze) because from what he heard about drinking now was definitely the time for a stiff, strong one.

The Fat Lady was the first sign of what to expect. After her comment, she barely allowed him to enter and before he was completely through the doorway – BLAM - it started. It was exactly what he expected and more. The first chance he got to say something it was to announce that he hadn't entered, got someone else to do it for him, etc. and as usual some believed him and some didn't, starting with Ron Weasley.

The next sign of real trouble was the absence of Hermione talking to him. Granted he was surrounded by his housemates and she might be having trouble pushing her way through to the front but that had never stopped her before when she was bound and determined to rage at and chastise him. Instead she stayed in the background and just watched. She probably had to check with Dumbledore first to get her orders from him on how to act. Thus, he would find out tomorrow probably before they went down to breakfast.

Ron was worse than usual, Seamus and Dean weren't sure yet what their opinion would be because they usually waited to see what the majority were thinking and went along with that. Only Neville was sympathetic but for the moment he couldn't talk to Harry and would have to wait for the right moment. Eventually he collapsed in his bed and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be total hell. Which circle of hell he would be in would be soon determined probably starting with his first interview with Hermione.

He woke up late and only because Neville had risked censure by sneaking back into the dorm and shaking him awake. Apparently it had been decided that Harry would oversleep and thus have to make "an entrance" in the Great Hall if he wanted to have breakfast. Then he would be stared at and get to listen to the comments being said while being stared at with looks of confusion and/or hate. Perhaps a look or two of betrayal and disgust would be thrown at him also. Then he would be criticized for "making a dramatic entrance" only to be calling more attention to himself. It happened before and would happen again and probably a lot during the year.

Harry headed towards the Great Hall but the way down he was deciding if he should make the entrance or just sneak off to the kitchens for a bite and head towards his first class. The food won because he wouldn't be allowed to eat (at least in peace) if he went to the Great Hall. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by the elves, but not as happily as he usually was. That was a bad sign as the house elves always knew what was going on and the mood of the school and they always made a big fuss over him when he came to the kitchen.

Fortunately Dobby zoomed in carrying a plate of food while Harry took his usual place in the kitchen. He and Dobby had codes for the mood of people/school. The plate contained scrambled eggs, two pieces of buttered toast and a glass of cold, fresh milk was set before him. This meant that things were bad and although he needed nourishment it had to be comfort food and something easily digestible. When Dobby added two apples for Harry to put in his pocket or book bag it signaled he'd probably be missing lunch.

Also disturbing was Dobby and the others elves not talking to Harry like they usually did because apparently Dumbledore had ordered the elves to report back to him on everything Harry said or did. The elves liked Harry but had to obey Dumbledore hence if nothing was said nothing could be reported. Harry left late. He decided to arrive at his first class at the last minute so that he wouldn't have to talk with anybody especially Hermione as he had a bad feeling.

He left the kitchen and threw the Invisibility cloak on. He decided to carry it on his person at all times as well as the Marauders' Map. He had taken them to bed with him because he wouldn't put it pass Ron to take them while he slept so Harry couldn't use them. He had done so before and again Harry had a strange feeling that Ron was going to punish him and that his personal possessions would go missing.

Ron and Hermione were waiting at the door of the Charms class as others went in. As he expected Ron was cussing Harry out and wasn't going to enter until he "got that %(#$&#$&*#* cheater" but at the last minute Hermione dragged him in. Harry had about 20 seconds to take off and secure his cloak and enter the classroom before he was officially late.

"Sorry Professor but my alarm clock didn't go off and I just made it" he told Flitwick. He wasn't officially late until the chime in the classroom went off which it did just as he sat down in a chair.

"Didn't have any money left after bribing someone to enter your name in the Goblet to hire someone to set your alarm clock you lazy, bloody #*&*#&** git" Ron shouted out. Dean and Seamus laughed as did two Ravenclaws. Hermione said nothing and Neville just looked sad.

Harry wisely said nothing although he was sorely tempted to do so. But then Ron started _"mumbling"_ loud enough for most to hear about lying, cheaters with more money than honor and nobility despite the Professor starting the class. Flitwick said nothing even when Ron had used cuss words in the class.

The mumbling continued and still Flitwick said nothing but then neither did Harry. Harry concentrated on listening to the lesson but Ron just "mumbled" louder until finally one of the Ravenclaws asked Flitwick to make "the Weasel" shut up because he was disrupting the class.

"Mr. Weasley that will be 25 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class."

"Me? You're taking points from me? I'm only saying what everyone knows is true – that Harry Potter" he spat out "lied, cheated and bribed his way into the Tournament disgracing Gryffindor and Hogwarts."

Seamus mumbled his agreement as did a reluctant Dean and two Ravenclaws who had never liked Harry or Gryffindors.

"Nevertheless, you are disrupting my class and the 25 points deduction stands."

"But he does have a point" Michael Corner said. "Everybody knows he did it otherwise," he said smiling evilly "Professor Dumbledore would have made an announcement at breakfast. Silence is agreement isn't it Professor?" he asked coyly.

All eyes were on Flitwick waiting for a confirmation or denial. Flitwick had his orders so he merely stated that "Professor Dumbledore chooses not to make any comment until after an investigation is conducted."

Ron jumped on this and eagerly asked "When he gets the proof that this %*#&%#$#&& is guilty will he be expelled?"

"That is all Mr. Weasley" Flitwick snapped back. "This is a class and we will be having it."

"Professor" Lisa Turpin "innocently" asked "If the 'Cheater' is expelled can he still participate in the Tournament because he'll lose his magic if he doesn't."

"And it will serve him right" Ron shouted out.

A frustrated Flitwick began to shout – something the gentle wizard never did. It startled everyone especially his Claws. "There will be no more of this…discussion. This is a class and if you don't want to participate you can leave. One more disruption from ANYONE and ALL OF YOU WILL SERVE A DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

He had and the lesson resumed. Ron spent the rest of the class glaring at Harry while Michael Corner and Lisa Turpin kept sending him smug looks. Finally the class ended and Harry was the first one out and had "disappeared" from sight before Ron could run out and catch him. Ron and Hermione thought Harry had used his cloak but he hadn't as there wasn't enough time. Instead Harry used a disillusionment charm, which he had learned during his third year on the sly. He decided to risk it because if Ron was going to act like this in class then what the hell was he going to do between classes, at meals and in the dorm.

Unfortunately Harry would soon be finding out and that would be the beginning of the end.

Chapter 2 – Betrayed by All

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. He wanted him to put a stop to this nonsense. Unfortunately, he didn't know the password and tried naming every sweet he could think of but Dumbledore wasn't answering. Harry knew he was in his office because the Marauders' Map showed he was there sitting in his throne-like chair. The old %*#%^#&#&#& was ignoring him and probably enjoying it. Harry was about to lose his temper and it would take just one more thing for him to snap.

Looking at the map he saw that McGonagall had a free period so he went to her although he knew that she would do nothing to help him. He would give her one more chance. Transfiguration was his last class before lunch and he was going to sit in the classroom and glare at her if need be until it started.

As he entered the classroom he was surprise to find Hermione there instead of in Arithmancy. No doubt she was there to tattle on Harry to McGonagall. Harry had known from first year that both she and Ron (his "handlers") reported to McGonagall and at times to Dumbledore on a regular basis. It must be important for her to skip a class or even be late. He would have used his cloak if he knew she was there but it was too late because he hadn't been expecting anyone to be there except McGonagall so Hermione must have arrived after he put the map away.

"Mr. Potter – why aren't you in Divination?" McGonagall asked.

"Because I was trying to see Dumbledore but he was hiding in his office and wouldn't let me in."

"That's Professor or Headmaster Dumbledore" was the snooty reply. "You will show the Headmaster the respect he deserves. That will be two days of detention with Professor Snape for your insolence and skipping class. Now you will go to Divination and…."

"No I will not go to Divination and I will give Dumbledore the respect he deserves – namely none. He doesn't respect me or most of the students so…."

"That's because _you deserve no respect_ Mr. Potter," McGonagall snapped back. "Not after what you have done and the shame you have caused."

"Dragon dung! You of all people _**know exactly what happened**_ – that I am innocent – and yet you are going to allow me to suffer…."

"Make that a week's detention with Professor Snape" she all but spat out. "You are dismissed and will go to Divination IMMEDIATELY or risk a month's detention. .OUT!"

Harry was shaking in anger but knew that bitch would do it so he turned and left. He had no intention of going to that worthless class and was about to throw his cloak on and hide out when he heard Hermione calling to him but he kept walking at a hurried pace. She caught up to him and the first words out of her mouth were "That's not the way to Divination and Professor McGonagall ordered you to go there so…."

"So you will just run back and tattle that I didn't. Tell me Hermione was a record broken today? You haven't even spoken to me since 'I was framed last night" and you've already done your tattle report to the old biddy. Telling her 'Ron's version' of Charms class so she could jump on me in Transfiguration?"

Hermione was stunned because _**she knew**_ that Harry had no idea about the weekly reports. She didn't know that most of the school knew about them but they did. She quickly recovered by saying "Harry James Potter how dare you show such disrespect towards Professor McGonagall and…."

"And quit the crap and just tell me what _you have decided_ " he said making air quotes with his hands "to think about the events of last night. Will you magnanimously believe me and _'decide to help me'_ since I am such an idiot that I wouldn't survive the first task without your help or will it be _'I've-decided-you-lied-and-cheated-but-I-will-help-you-if-you-admit-it-and-apologize-to-everyone-in-the-entire-world-except-Voldemort'_ and then I will be expected to grovel and kiss Ron's feet – or dick – or whatever it is which has been decided?"

She was shocked because how did he find out?

"Well which is it? I haven't got all day?" he demanded.

Instead she did something incredibly stupid. She slapped his face very hard and then demanded that he apologize, how dare he and would have said much more but her wand went flying out of her hand and into Harry's. He then threw her against a wall and now she started to worry as they were in a corridor without portraits nor were there any suits of armor. It never occurred to her that Harry had planned it that way so that they wouldn't be seen.

"I'm finished with you" he whispered. "With you and everybody else. This nonsense stops now. I know exactly what you've been up to, what you have done to me despite the fact that I am the only real friend you ever had and probably ever will have. _**AND I CURSE YOU FOR IT**_ " he told her with actual hatred in his eyes.

But he wasn't finished yet. "I curse you all and call upon Magic to judge you all and make you all pay for your perfidy. None will be exempt so you can tell that to the 'invincible' Albus $*#&#$&#*#* Dumbledore. Ron and all of the Weasleys will be getting the 'reward' they truly deserve as will those who have used, abused and slandered me."

"I'm leaving now and you better pray you don't see me again because if you do…well I will kill you."

He then slapped her across the face a lot harder than she had hit him. Then he snapped her wand in two and threw it on the floor, set her precious book bag on fire and as an afterthought, turned around and cold-cocked her. It was not that he approved of hitting females – far from it – but for Hermione he would make an exception as this time she had pushed him too far. She landed on the floor in pain and shock and didn't notice Harry was gone until she got back her control and picking up the pieces of her beloved wand, painfully made her way back to McGonagall's office to give her report.

Her only consolation was that Harry James Potter was in so much trouble and would be paying for it ten-fold. If he thought he was going to have a bad year before…well he would really learn the meaning of the word hell.

This had been her first and only thought until much later when Harry Potter could not be found. He had completely disappeared and the entire school was ablaze with rumor and speculation. Professor Dumbledore had indeed given her specific orders last night as had Ron. A house elf had been sent to fetch them to the Headmaster's office after everyone was asleep. The four Heads of House were also present and they would brief the rest of the staff about what Dumbledore wanted done concerning Harry Potter.

As always Hermione didn't want to obey but when Albus Dumbledore wanted you to do something, you did it blindly and without question. McGonagall had taken her aside during second year and had a long, long talk with her. Basically she told her that she would have to do many things she didn't want to, things which were against her conscious but since Dumbledore said it was for the Greater Good it would be done. Otherwise Hermione Granger would not have any career in the Magical World and no allies as the Weasleys would be treating her worse than before Harry saved her from the troll.

"I learned quickly" McGonagall told her. "I had no choice. It went against my conscious and upbringing but everything Albus ordered me to do was for a reason or at least that was what I was told. The war had to be ended by any means possible and to save lives…well some lives had to be sacrificed for the Greater Good just like more will have to die to save the Magical World from Evil, Dark Magic and Dark Lords."

As young as she had been Hermione was also very perceptive and saw the look of anguish and pain on the older witch's face. She would see it again each year when Harry was "tested" and then "mentored" by Dumbledore. It broke Hermione's heart also BUT…it had to be done for the Greater Good and so that Hermione Granger could have a career in the Magical World.

She made her report and McGonagall had been horrified and had taken her immediately to Dumbledore so that the hunt for Harry Potter could start. Classes were cancelled and all students were confined to their Houses and the guest schools sent back to their coach or boat. All house elves were commandeered to find the boy as were the staff, ghosts, portraits and everything under the command of Albus Dumbledore. Even Fawkes was commandeered but he could not find the boy.

By the time Hermione recovered enough to get to McGonagall, briefly told what had happened and then they alerted Dumbledore, Harry had a 40 minute head start. He was not found and somehow Madam Bones and Cornelius Fudge had found out and descended on Hogwarts to "help in the hunt" for the missing boy. The "official statement" was that Harry Potter had been kidnapped. The news media nearly went insane and circulation tripled.

Of course the "official statement" was soon revealed as a lie as many students, like Draco Malfoy and his minions, several Ravenclaws and 90% of Hufflepuff House told the _"real reason."_ Unknown to Dumbledore, Ron Weasley gave an exclusive to Rita Skeeter about the "real Harry Potter" and his opinion that Potter had taken a runner because he realized just how much his quest for fame, glory and money would cost him.

"His life. His worthless, pathetic life" Ron had gleefully told Skeeter. "He is so afraid of dying – and always has been – that he would rather lose his magic than compete and lose his life."

Ron got paid G100 for the interview but he would soon find out that he had lost a lot more than he had gained by getting the money and his petty revenge against Harry Potter. Dumbledore would see him suitably punished after Potter was found and Ronald Bilius Weasley would regret the day he was born. So would his family.

Then an anonymous but "reliable" source tipped off another _Daily Prophet_ reporter (Rita's bitterest rival) that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were being paid to "control Harry Potter" by Dumbledore. The tip had all the details and the reporter, Bertram Barnes, had to tell Amelia Bones before the article was printed so that both students could be interrogated. They were, a record was made but someone had tipped Dumbledore off and the results had "disappeared" and Bones and two Aurors were obliviated. Dumbledore won that round but the fight wasn't over – it was just beginning.

Harry Potter had disappeared and not even the Goblins knew where he was. His trust vault and the other vaults he didn't know he had had not been touched. All of his possessions except for the clothes on his body, his wand, the Marauders' Map and the cloak were still in his trunk. His money bag was also missing but not because Harry took it. Ron had taken Harry's Firebolt and money for "safekeeping" and so that no one else would get it (especially Harry) or at least that was what he told McGonagall and Dumbledore. Neither believed him but Dumbledore took all so he could keep it safer.

It was a week before the first task and Dumbledore was worried. He wasn't the only one. If Harry Potter lost his Magic then Voldemort couldn't use him to resurrect himself otherwise he might end up a Squib. Therefore he would be denied Potter and would use the winner of the Tournament unless he came up with another ritual.

Karkaroff and Madam Olympia had told their Champions about the dragons but no one – not even Hagrid – had told Cedric Diggory so the real Hogwarts Champion hadn't a clue and was going in cold. The night before the first task a great feast was held. The Goblet was placed in the Great Hall and during the middle of the feast it flared up. A piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet and was quickly snatched up by Karkaroff who didn't trust Dumbledore and wanted to see what new treachery was being planned.

He read the parchment and smiled evilly before asking "Would you like me to read what it says? Yes. Alright." And he did.

Apparently the Goblet had detected "treachery" which had caused one of the Champions to be _illegally eliminated_. Therefore another fourth Champion would now be chosen and the Goblet had chosen candidates at random. If Headmaster Dumbledore agreed, then a substitute could be named and the substitute would be the one to gain the fame, glory and money instead of the original fourth Champion.

Both Karkaroff and Madam Olympia were demanding that Dumbledore not agree because Hogwarts having a fourth Champion was totally illegal and unethical. Naturally they knew Dumbledore was going to allow it and he did as did the Tournament Committee. Protests and arguments were heard but in the end Dumbledore "left it up to the students of Hogwarts" and naturally Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were in total agreement. So Dumbledore informed the Goblet the second chance was acceptable and asked the Goblet to make its choice.

The air was filled with tension as the Goblet's magic swirled and light shot out until finally a piece of parchment with a single name flew out and into Dumbledore's eager hands. He had a smile on his face when he grabbed the parchment but it soon faded when he read the name out.

"Ronald Weasley."

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin moaned in frustration and Hufflepuff laughed. Ron was ecstatic and jumped for joy and out of his seat to take his place at the Champions' table. He preened, boasted, puffed out his chest and made all sorts of predictions about how well he would do and then made horrendous comments regarding Harry Potter. Unlike Harry, no one asked Ron how his name had gotten into the Goblet.

Everyone let him have his moment of joy not because they were glad for him or proud that he had been chosen but because the stupid %*#*&##&^& & was going to die – hopefully horribly – the next day and he was the only one who didn't know it.

The news media took down every word he said and he graciously granted them interviews and posed for photographs. Even the Weasley Twins couldn't believe how idiotic their youngest brother was to believe that he actually had a chance of surviving let alone winning. But Ron was Ron and wouldn't listen to anybody except the reporters. Karkaroff personally saw to it that no one got near to Ron to tell him about the dragons or how what spells he could use to survive and survive only. The Tournament Committee also kept a careful watch on the obnoxious boy to make sure he wasn't given any inside information. Also, no one contacted Ron's parents as there was no way Molly would let her baby do something so dangerous.

The day of the first task dawned bright and clear and all four Champions march proudly out to the arena. Then the task was announced and Ron Weasley almost fainted. In the "spirit of good sportsmanship" the other three Champions allowed Ron to pick first and thus he would be the first Champion to try to get the egg.

A now petrified Ron Weasley picked the worse of the lot and he knew it. He wanted to back out as although he knew a lot about dragons due to Charlie being a dragon handler, he hadn't any idea how to cope with one. He had to be pushed out of the Champions' tent and dragged to the starting point. When he saw his dragon he soiled himself and tried to run away but the dragon had seen him and…well Ron Weasley did achieve fame but not the type he wanted. He went down in the history of the Tournament as the Champion who lost/died the quickest. He had finally got his own particular fame but not in the way he wanted.

Hermione Granger wondered if Harry's curse was real and that Ron was the first to receive the reward they really deserved. She and the others would find that it was and then wondered who would be next.

Chapter 3 - Disbelief

Harry Potter was dead. It had been Cornelius Fudge's sad duty to announce that the body of the Boy-Who-Lived had been found and the Goblins had confirmed that his trust vault had been absorbed back into the main Potter vault. The Potter line had ended and its vast fortune could not be claimed by ANYBODY unless they possessed Potter blood. Since it was well-known that the Potter's had only produced just one male heir for the past 200 years, there was now no one – not even a descendent of a Squib – left to claim the estate. After 1,000 years it would be divided between the Goblins and the British Muggle Monarchy.

Naturally Dumbledore rushed to the Ministry to view the body. His twinkling trinkets which monitored every movement and tracked the boy had all exploded and melted into a molten mess two days before but, he had thought in panic, they could have been destroyed. How and by whom he didn't know but it was a possibility. He had been doing his own investigation on the sly and hadn't told anyone as he refused to believe it.

Potter's body had been picked clean by what was thought to be some kind of insect. He had been recognized only by his messy hair and glasses which was all that remained except for bones. An expert had done a heritage test and yes, the bones contained essence of the Potter Family magic and it was only then that Fudge had made the sad announcement.

The body had been dumped in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic with a note on it. Amelia Bones had the note and she had shown it only to Fudge and a few others with a "need to know" but Albus Dumbledore wasn't one of them and never would be despite his demands of being Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and most importantly of all the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter.

It was then he was told that no he was not now or ever had been the _legal_ Magical Guardian of Harry Potter, he had just said he was. The Goblins confirmed it and since this was a case of murder – and he was a prime suspect – he would not be allowed to read the note. He had fumed, threatened and ranted but Amelia Bones and this time Cornelius Fudge would not be moved.

So he did it the usual way, he had commanded a few of his minions in the Auror Corps to get the note and all evidence and bring it to him. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones had risked their careers to obtain this information for the "Light Master" and much to their horror found out it was a trap. They had been set up, captured, dosed with Veritaserum and told all.

That was when Fudge once again held a press conference which was simultaneously broadcast on the Wizarding Wireless and would be printed in its entirety with lots of extra information in the _Evening Prophet_.

The crux of the matter was that Harry Potter HAD BEEN ILLEGALLY ENTERED IN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. According to Dumbledore there was no way Harry could get out of participating without losing his magic. He forced the boy to participate even knowing full well that he didn't have to as there were safeguards to prevent just such a thing and always had been. Instead he demanded that the boy participate to "trap the culprit who had entered his name no doubt to cause him harm or to kill him."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Darmstadt as well as ALL HOGWARTS TEACHERS knew the truth but had been ordered by Dumbledore to allow the world to think the boy was a liar and a cheater and to be abused and slandered" Bones announced to the press corps. They, Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxine, were totally against it but were all but ordered by Dumbledore, acting in his capacity as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, to play along with it up to and including encouraging their students to believe that Harry Potter was a cheater, a liar, an attention seeking egotist and was trying to give Hogwarts an unfair advantage."

"However, after Potter disappeared he was slandered even more not only in the school but in the news media" Bones said sharply. "Apparently that was _supposed_ to bring him out of hiding. Now why anyone with an ounce of sense who was being crucified and vilified by all come out of hiding knowing that he would only to be slandered, hexed, cursed and have all this abuse hurled at him by his fellow students and the press with the veritable blessing of his Headmaster and all his teachers…well who would?

"When he didn't it all got worse. You know it did because you all helped as your circulation tripled by all of the slander you printed. Apparently it never occurred to you that something bad had happened to the _Boy-Who-Lived_ who had once _'saved us all'_ but then memories are short aren't they?" Bones added bitterly.

"Instead everybody just obeyed the whims of the Great Albus Dumbledore and didn't give a damn about Harry Potter. Besides being called a cheater, a liar, an attention seeking egotist and a coward who preferred to lose his magic instead of his life, NONE OF YOU TRIED TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH. WHERE WERE ALL OF YOU 'INVESTIGATIVE REPORTERS' – WHERE?"

The witch watched the reaction of the media before she continued. Some had the decency to hang their heads in shame, but these were mostly from the foreign press. The good old British "journalists" just stared at her waiting to hear more, or were writing down her words and others, like Rita Skeeter had her quick quills writing down a lot more than Amelia had said. The odious woman wore a smug smirk on her overly painted lips no doubt because she was planning on writing an entirely different story than the one being given. An "editorial" perhaps, one which called Amelia Bones a liar.

No matter, some truth would be printed despite Rita Skeeter. So Amelia went in for the kill.

"Harry Potter hadn't run away the day he disappeared. Instead he left the castle to take a walk and clear his head after the events of the night before and the dreadful things which had happened to him that morning. The details will be printed in the _Prophet_ so that you will know what he had already been unfairly subjected to. He was walking on the grounds and then went up to the Astronomy Tower, like many of us have done ourselves to look at the view and have a good think. It was then that he was stunned and kidnapped by persons unknown."

The miserable vultures of the press perked up upon hearing that morsel much to the disgust of Amelia Bones. No doubt the bastards would enjoy hearing what she had to say next. She silently cursed them all to perdition and continued.

"The rest of Harry Potter's short, sad life was spent being tortured until his young, malnourished and abused body just gave out. It was stated in the note that no one knew exactly how bad his health was due to a childhood spent being TORTURED BY HIS MUGGLE RELATIVES ON THE ORDERS OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. WE HAVE PROOF OF THIS WHICH WILL BE GIVEN AT THE UPCOMING TRIALS OF THESE DISGUSTING MUGGLES." She then looked at the eager faces of some and then added, "It is all so horrible enough to titillate even your jaded senses."

"In short, what the Muggles call a 'contract" was placed on Harry Potter and had been ever since October 31, 1981. Actually there were several, most involving his capture and/or torture and then giving him over to the highest bidder to keep as a prisoner until either You-Know-Who came back from the dead – which is what his followers believe – or until he reached the legal age so he could claim his inheritances, turn them over to his captors and then finally released to the mercy of death."

"Dumbledore did give him protection from 'those who would do him harm' or at least harm that wasn't sanctioned by him!" she spat out. "Oh don't give me that. Stop your mumblings as most of you know it's true as some have written articles, editorials and heard the gossip from your children and/or relatives attending Hogwarts. You only have to look at the kid to see the condition he was in. So shut up as I'm almost done."

"The kidnappers were holding Potter until the bidding war was won. Unfortunately Potter wasn't strong enough to withstand what the kidnappers called 'mild torture' and he died and the bidders wanted a live body hence the kidnappers dropping him off at the Ministry with an explanation. They had insects devour all skin, blood, muscles, etc. so that no one could 'benefit' by taking essences of the dead boy to use for their own evil plans. Seeking revenge for not being paid, the kidnappers gave the names of the bidders they knew. Others worked through agents no doubt to protect themselves from involvement."

"Unfortunately, the Aurors in charge of the note and who had been given the assignment of bringing those listed in for questioning under Veritaserum were found…obliviated…and the list of names was missing. I only saw the note not the list. We can't prosecute those who placed the bounty on Harry Potter but we are bringing Albus Dumbledore and ALL HOGWARTS STAFF in for questioning and arraignment. I will now turn this conference over to Minister Fudge."

Then it was Fudge's turn to spout out his Ministry muck. He knew the names on the list but… well he couldn't allow them to be prosecuted as he would lose his biggest financial supporters and they would tell the press some of his sins which would see him in a cell in Azkaban for fraud, bribery and several other nasty things which helped him earn a "decent living."

The only justice Harry Potter got was the Dursleys' "sins" were revealed in both Muggle and Magical Worlds and their reputation was ruined (something they feared almost as much as death) and they received lots and lots of jail time not only for severe child abuse but income tax evasion (they never reported the money Dumbledore paid them each month for "Harry's care"), bribing teachers at Harry's primary school and the local police.

Vernon received the longest sentence as he was guilty of more things than Petunia, such as blackmail, beating up the odd prostitute he solicited on occasion and the bribery. He would not ever be getting out of jail but Petunia might if she survived. Dudley was taken out of Smeltings and made a ward of the court and sent to a juvenile facility for trouble children. Marge was investigated for this and that (including her treatment of Harry) and while she didn't serve jail time, she lost her kennel license and the guardianship of Dudley.

Dumbledore managed to wiggle his way out of trouble because he was Albus Dumbledore and had an excuse for everything. He called in favors, made veiled threats to certain people, managed to avoid being dosed with Veritaserum and since he had again been tipped off before disaster could fully claim him, he had others obliviate the teachers and minions like the Weasleys. The Unspeakables conducting the interrogations knew people had been obliviated but couldn't identify the magical signature of who did it. They knew Dumbledore probably ordered it but couldn't prove it.

He lost some of his luster but the only things it had cost him was losing his position as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. He also wasn't the head of the Wizengamot but still retained his vote and a few other proxy votes he managed to acquire (by fair means and foul, mostly foul) over the years. He still had his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts which was his most important one so it wasn't a total loss. He was confident that he would be able to get back all which he had lost and more once he defeated Voldemort who was going to be resurrecting by the end of the Tournament one way or another.

Of course, a few sacrifices had to be made. He blamed Snape for Harry's kidnapping and got away with it. He really didn't want to do it as Severus was invaluable in many ways but, he'd survive. With Harry Potter dead Snape didn't have anything to keep him under Dumbledore's control and was thus a loose cannon and he might leave or revert back to serving Voldemort and betraying Dumbledore. He was now firmly ensconced in Azkaban where he could do no harm. Dumbledore wondered how long it would take Severus to lose his sanity.

He had lost Potter but still had Neville Longbottom to use. Neville had always been the alternate plan. He would soon announce that Neville Longbottom had been the real Savior and not Harry Potter. Potter had been a decoy to protect Neville. The stupid people would believe it starting with Augusta Longbottom. He'd make the announcement after the holidays as he would have to do a few things and make special arrangements but then - TA-DA - Neville would be the new golden boy and soon tightly under the control of Dumbledore. If he hurried maybe Voldemort would grab Neville, use him to resurrect, kill the boy and be lulled into a false sense of invulnerability, make more mistakes and Dumbledore would swoop in and save the day and again become an international hero.

It sounded good and would have worked…except…NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM WAS DEAD. It was _probably_ all an unfortunate accident. The boy had been working in one of the greenhouses as he was wont to do. He had no friends thanks to Ron Weasley and Dumbledore's manipulations. It seemed that he was one of the few people to truly mourn for Harry Potter and had spent even more time away from Gryffindor Tower than usual and was to be found either in the Library or his beloved greenhouses. No one noticed when he didn't sleep in his bed or ate in the Great Hall as it was a weekend.

It wasn't until he missed all of his classes that Professor Sprout started to look for him. He was supposed to help her do some difficult pruning and repotting of rare plants and he had missed Herbology. Poppy Pomfrey hadn't seen him in the Infirmary and McGonagall…well she hadn't missed him as she didn't care what he got up to.

It had been a seventh year Ravenclaw who found him in the last greenhouse. The girl ran screaming out and kept yelling "Spiders, spiders – they ate someone." Hagrid and Flitwick were summoned and along with Sprout entered the greenhouse where several large Acromantulas were found, quickly killed by Sprout and Flitwick despite Hagrid's protests so that the body could be identified. Only bits and pieces of some of his bones and hair were left and he was identified by his wand – his father's wand – as he had tried and failed to defend himself.

Augusta Longbottom was in shock and had to be hospitalized at St. Mungo's. The last Longbottom heir was dead, except for Frank who was incapacitated, so the line was ended. With the exception of her dower money and the right to live at Longbottom Lodge for the remainder of her life, Augusta had no access to the Longbottom wealth. Neville's trust vault was absorbed into the main vault and the only money allowed out was only for the permanent long-term care of Frank and his wife Alice at St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore "graciously" offered to take over the guardianship of Frank and Alice so that Augusta would be spared the pain of managing the estate but he was told in no uncertain terms by the Goblins, that arrangements had already been made to have the money sent directly to St. Mungo's and it would until both Frank and Alice died.

Hermione was very upset. She almost blamed Harry's curse except that Harry liked Neville and would never cause him harm. It was just her imagination. Two deaths had happened but by accident concerning Neville and no doubt someone (not Harry) had it in for the Weasley Family or at least Ron. Despite what he thought Ron was hated at Hogwarts and the only reason people put up with him was because he was Harry's official best mate and because his brothers were the notorious pranksters of Hogwarts and Ron was under their protection.

It was all just her imagination…until the next death occurred.

Ginny had "inherited" Harry's broom. Since there was no doubt in anyone's mind that next year she would be making the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it was only right and just that she inherited Harry's broom. From what she, Ron and even the Twins had been saying since Ginny's second year, she and Harry were betrothed and thus anything that was his would go to her…except his wealth, title, power and fame since he was dead and his line extinct. Dumbledore had tried and failed to "get something for the Weasleys" but _it was the Goblins' fault that he couldn't_.

In any event Ginny had one hell of a good broom and she could be seen flying all over the pitch demonstrating her special skills. She just happened to be flying when Viktor Krum was practicing and despite her using her formidable (or at least she thought they were formidable) flirting skills, he was completely disinterested in her. She started telling people he was gay if he could resist her. Nobody believed her.

Ginny was now officially on the hunt. Since Harry's and now Neville's death she had no good marital prospects or at least any Dumbledore would provide for her. Despite being Purebloods, her family's reputation wasn't good in Britain, but there were many very eligible prospects from Darmstadt. If nothing else, hopefully one of them would ask her to the Yule Ball and she would meet new people and contacts and then….

But no one did. However there was a nasty rumor going around that someone from Darmstadt had actually asked Hermione Granger. She didn't believe it for a minute as why would a Pureblood from such an exclusive school ask a Mudblood, especially a very ugly Mudblood at that.

She knew her brother Bill would buy her a wonderful dress if she was asked and once she was all dolled up and dressed to kill, people would notice her and see her for the fantastically beautiful, talented, powerful witch her mother always said she was. Therefore, she would have to brew up a little interest, using one of the old Prewett family recipes. She would use the "perfume of seduction" potion as it was simple to brew and she could "acquire" the more expensive ingredients via the Twins, meaning they would steal them from Snape's potion stores like they did all of the time.

The ingredients acquired, she brewed the potion in a disused classroom and when it was finished, dabbed the proper amounts on her throat and wrists. She did this just before going to breakfast and since she had charmed her hair into a very attractive style, she was ready to be noticed, courted and asked to the ball.

However, she didn't know that someone had found her potion in that unused classroom and had changed it. By the time she left the classroom and was beginning to enter the Great Hall for breakfast, the areas where she had dabbed the potion had started heating up. At first it wasn't too uncomfortable but then, the warmest became intense heat. As she walked through the doors and headed towards the Gryffindor table, the areas got hotter, then hotter and before she could sit down, the heat became boiling and then scalding and…and….

Ginny let out a scream of pain as the potion had burnt its way through her tender flesh covering main arteries. The next thing anyone knew blood burst out of her neck and wrists and poured out her life essence before anyone could react. People watched helplessly as the girl died in pain and not even Filius Flitwick desperately rushing to her aid could prevent her dying and falling onto the floor in a pool of her own blood. It had just happened too fast and Merlin himself couldn't have saved her.

Molly Weasley had to be taken to St. Mungo's and heavily sedated. She cried that her baby was murdered but after a careful investigation her potion was found in the classroom, inspected by a Master Potioneer and a healer from St. Mungo's and it was pronounced that the potion had turned lethal because it had been brewed wrong. There were two incorrect ingredients which changed the composition and turned it into a slow acting acid.

The girl had inadvertently caused her own death…it was said…in the official ruling but Hermione Granger thought differently. She didn't dare tell anyone because she would either be not believed or Molly, in her grief, would blame her and the next thing Hermione knew she'd be in Azkaban. Ron had always delighted in telling Hermione she was walking on shaking ground because despite how smart she thought she was in the end she was nothing but a Mudblood and as Purebloods the word of a Weasley would see her doomed if they wished it.

So she kept quiet and confided only in her cat Crookshanks while in the privacy of her bed with the curtains drawn and silencing charms in place. If nothing else it was agreed that with Ron and now Ginny's death, Gryffindor would finally be quiet and maybe even peaceful.

The day of the Yule Ball arrived and much to the shock and in some cases horror, Viktor Krum had taken Hermione Granger to the ball. It was one of the main topics of the night. The ball was almost over when another death almost happened.

Viktor and Hermione were dancing a slow dance. It had been one of the best nights of her life, going to a ball with a "handsome prince" and wearing a beautiful gown. Her wild, untamable hair had been tamed and she looked like the fairy tale princess she felt like. Viktor had been a perfect gentleman and they were speaking softly while dancing when "IT" happened. Apparently some of the enchanted candles from the Hogwarts ceiling did something that had never happened – at least six of them fell from the ceiling and landed, still alight on top of Hermione Granger's coiffure and her gelled hair went up in a flash.

Fortunately for her, Viktor sprang into action and so did Professor Vector who had been dancing next to the couple. Hermione's life was saved although her hair was a total loss as hair burns quickly and her scalp was burnt. Pomfrey appeared as if by magic (well it was Hogwarts after all) and saw to the girl's needs. As she was being rushed out of the Great Hall by Pomfrey, Vector and Viktor followed by a worried McGonagall, laughter could be heard coming from the direction of tables where certain Slytherins were sitting.

The screeching, irritating, loud laugh of Pansy Parkinson could be clearly heard over the gasps of shock and all eyes now turned to the table to see that not only was Pansy laughing like a hyena but Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott and their dates had joined in. It was evident to anyone with a brain that one of them had done the deed especially when comments could be heard that the "real tragedy" was that the Mudblood would survive.

More raucous laughter was heard confirming that a Slytherin had done the deed BUT nothing was done about it. No punishments were issued, no points were lost and nothing was said in rebuke. Not even Granger's best (and usually only) defender, namely Minerva McGonagall said or did a thing as Albus wouldn't let her retaliate against Malfoy and his lot as "There is no definite proof, so forget about it" he told the Head of Gryffindor House.

It was at times like this that McGonagall regretted ever taking the offer of employment at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had "rescued her from…her sins" and "gave her another chance at life and for redemption" as he told her but it hadn't really been her salvation. Instead it had ruined her life and truly damned her soul. She had watched many other students, many of her own Gryffindors even, been used, abused and hurt because of Dumbledore's schemes. Lily Evans had died and McGonagall knew in her heart it was because Dumbledore had needed her to marry James Potter and pop out an heir. She had no "real proof" only her gut feeling why he wanted it done and although she could never dare call him on it, she knew he had also caused Harry's death.

But the dead were dead and not coming back – except for Tom. Dumbledore believed that Tom had found immortality and despite being killed by a 15 month old baby he had returned just without a body and McGonagall feared that the revival of the deadly Tournament had been a mad plan of Dumbledore's to lure him out into the open so that Albus could defeat Tom. A trap had been set in Harry's first year but Tom had escaped so now lives were being risked…and lost…while Albus once again attempted to capture, expose and defeat another Dark Lord and gain fresh honors and rewards and have his legend grow.

But enough was enough. Hermione had been used and abused even before she stepped inside Hogwarts as when Minerva made her initial "Muggleborn potential report" Albus decided that Granger would make a perfect Gryffindor and be of use to him. Thus Minerva had to "convince her" by any means possible to ask for Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. As always Minerva had obeyed and the girl was trapped.

The Weasleys had abused her but Minerva had prevented Ron from doing more damage than he did – at least the physical damage was stopped. But Malfoy had to be curbed and she would have to do it. She couldn't afford to get caught but she also couldn't afford to let him and his sycophants get away with this atrocity and the others that would surely follow not only against Hermione but any other student that took their fancy to harm.

So she declared a private war on Malfoy and his ilk. She'd probably lose but at least, for once, she'd try.

Chapter 4 – The Laughter Stops

Hermione's wounds were not as bad as they could have been due to Viktor's and Vector's quick reactions. However, it had ruined the magical evening and now she was in pain. Her hair had been burnt off and her scalp damaged but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Unfortunately it wouldn't be done in a day or two or even three. A special potion had to be brewed and Horace Slughorn (who had come out of retirement to replace Snape) was refusing to do it and Albus wasn't forcing him. It was beyond Poppy's expertise so Minerva had personally paid a potion master at St. Mungo's to brew it. With the brewing and the application, her hair wouldn't grow back for at least a week. Even then it would just be a growth shorter than a boy's crew cut and her hair would grow at a normal pace until it reached "girl length" but that was still good as it would grow faster than it would in the Muggle World.

Unfortunately, her suffering would be just beginning as the "Malfoy Group" would taunt her unmercifully for the rest of the year and the remainder of her time at Hogwarts. There would be other Slytherins who would join in as well as a few of the nastier Ravenclaws and probably the odd Hufflepuff or two. Due to the "mission" Albus had given her, Hermione was very unpopular by isolating Harry and associating with the obnoxious Weasleys. Ron and Ginny were gone but so was Harry and the only other person who would have been Hermione's friend, Neville Longbottom.

It had been Poppy's idea to place Hermione in a special room in the Infirmary just in case someone came in with an illness and was accompanied "by friends" who would taunt the hell out of the poor unfortunate girl while the sick person was being treated by Pomfrey. It had happen the very next day when Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle has dragged a reluctant Millicent Bulstrode to the Infirmary for a headache potion and a small checkup. While Pomfrey attended to Millicent, the others had looked all over the Infirmary for Granger to "talk about her 'accident'" but Pomfrey refused to be baited. They wouldn't leave and threatened to sic Slughorn on her if she wouldn't let them "console their friend" but Pomfrey stood firm and had already sent a house elf off to fetch Minerva as soon as they showed up.

McGonagall chased them away but just barely and both witches knew they would be back until they got their abuse in. Albus was indifferent and Slughorn wouldn't get involved due to the Malfoy influence in this world and without either of their assistance, Hermione was doomed.

Poppy was correct in that they would be back and they were but not in the way she thought. Apparently there had been an accident, a "real accident" and it was Slughorn who had brought a screaming Pansy to the Infirmary with an unusual and very painful complaint. Apparently a prickly cactus cone, a rather rare and expensive potion ingredient had somehow found its way into Pansy's… anatomy.

A prickly cactus cone was shaped like a pine cone except it was a cactus covered in large, tough spikes. One had to wear gloves to touch one and Pansy swore she had no idea how one had managed to insert itself into her…anatomy. Slughorn wasn't going to touch this nor offer an explanation as to why one of his snakes had access to this object let alone how it happened to be in Pansy's…possession.

Although Pomfrey was not allowed to send any student to St. Mungo's without Dumbledore's expressed permission, this…accident…was beyond even her very formidable skill. "Then call in reinforcements" Slughorn had yelled at her knowing all too well Albus' orders.

So a very discrete healer was called in, took one look at the problem and sent for reinforcements AND the girl's parents as permission would be needed to rectify…the situation…among other things. Fortunately Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts as he had gone to a holiday luncheon party at the Ministry and would be gone for hours, then he would be attending another holiday function somewhere so McGonagall had to give permission.

The matter was to be kept in the strictest confidence so naturally it was all over the three schools before tea time and all of the gory (but juicy) details were known. An anonymous tip was given to the _Daily Prophet_ and although the student's name wasn't mentioned, it was said that a Pureblood female from a very good house had had a "potions accident" and somehow one of the ingredients "accidentally" transformed itself into a…female hygiene object (a tampon). Originally it was to read "changed into a dildo" but someone had taken mercy on the girl (or rather didn't want to face any retaliation from the Parkinsons), although a detailed physical description was given so people "who knew" would know it was Pansy Parkinson.

Just when it was thought that things had calmed down, another crisis happened as Slughorn frantically rushed Draco, Blaize, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle to the Infirmary with the same type of problem. Apparently _'they had mistaken a certain object for a suppository'_ and…well you get the picture.

Even Snape couldn't have found someone to blame because (1) due to its rarity and expense the prickly cactus cone wasn't stocked in the Hogwarts potions cabinet; (2) Snape had a very small piece of one in his private stock (which had been confiscated when he was sent to Azkaban); (3) it was only used in specialized potions, most of which were illegal to brew; and (4) none of the boys or Pansy knew how they had come to be in the predicament which they found themselves in.

A report had to be made to the Ministry because the Head Healer of St. Mungo's demanded it especially since the objects were a controlled substance. Despite Lucius' influence the "epidemic of substance abuse" was reported in the _Daily Prophet_ and although no names were given, it was known that Slytherins were involved and gossip outed all of those involved.

A few anonymous letters to the editor were sent expressing outrage about this latest disgusting fad and Dumbledore was blamed for allowing it to happen but so were the parents for giving their children an over-abundance of pocket money to buy the controlled objects and using it for sordid purposes.

True laughter had returned to Hogwarts as the "Malfoy Group" was not going to live this down anytime soon. After the holiday season had ended the Ministry made an official announcement that the "problem" at Hogwarts had been the fault of Sirius Black, the only person known to escape from Azkaban and a notorious prankster.

That would be the new saying in the New Year "When in doubt, blame a Black." It worked for a day or two until someone pointed out that Draco Malfoy was a Black on his mother's side so should he be blamed for the "mischief" which had been occurring at Hogwarts like "the candle accident at the Yule Ball" or the tampering with the Goblet of Fire on two occasions and the "strange deaths" of Hogwarts students.

Lucius was using all of his influence to try to squash the story, letters to the editor, etc. but although he had always managed to control things that the _Prophet_ printed, this time he couldn't. He was informed by the editor that one person owned 65% of the shares of the newspaper and he was demanding that these articles be printed and certain people's bad behavior be exposed. When Lucius demanded this person's name so that he could "have a chat" with him, he was denied and told to talk to the Goblins.

Since Lucius "owned" several Goblins, he went to the bank and demanded information. He was told even by his most groveling Goblin that the owner's name was privileged information and he couldn't have it. But Lucius was used to getting his way and gave a few threats, made some demands but was then escorted from the bank. He was insulted and promised revenge and went off to see other people about finding out who this "person" was.

Lucius was so angry that he had forgotten some very important information. He personally, through fair means and foul (mostly foul), controlled 30% of the _Prophet_. He also knew what few people did that Dumbledore controlled 30% also. If you add 30 plus 30 you get 60. The unknown person owned 65% making a total of 125%. Even Lucius Malfoy couldn't own 125% of something nor could Dumbledore no matter how powerful they were. Had he stopped to think about it instead of storming off promising pain, it could only mean one thing. But he didn't and he would end up suffering for his hubris and rudeness very, very soon.

Lucius personally owned 10% of _Daily Prophet_ shares. The other 20% were owned by the House of Black. Lucius had been bullying Jonas Danford, the Editor-in-Chief of the _Prophet_ for years using the excuse that the current Lord Black was his son Draco, but he could not legally claim the Lordship until his 17th birthday. Draco couldn't touch any Black money but Lucius, acting on his son's behalf, used the Black proxy vote in the Wizengamot and since Draco would own 20% of the _Prophet_ …well the editor better dance to his tune or face termination (possibly in more ways than one) when Draco reached legal age. That was how Lucius used his "influence" concerning which things were allowed to be printed in the _Prophet_ and which were not and why certain articles were written in ways "suitable" to the Malfoy/Black agenda. He had been getting away with doing things like this for years.

Dumbledore did the same. As the magical guardian for Harry Potter, he was in charge of his finances and used the boy's proxy votes. Since the Potter estate owned 25% of the shares and Harry had inherited another 5% from various legacies, Dumbledore controlled 30% and therefore Danford had to dance to Dumbledore's tune just like he did to Lucius Malfoy.

Danford knew that if he wanted to keep his job he had to obey those two *#$ ^ &. He knew Dumbledore did things for his own personal reasons, many of which didn't make sense. For instance, he had allowed (and at times encouraged) the _Prophet_ to print outright slander and lies about Harry Potter during the Tournament. Lucius Malfoy demanding it be done was understandable but Dumbledore? The kid (and owner of the 30% shares) was being crucified.

Now the Ministry was conducting an actual campaign against the boy, destroying his credibility and demanding that certifiable lies and slander be printed in articles and letters to the editor. All it would take to stop this was for Dumbledore to tell Danford "Don't print this" and Danford would have done it. But he wasn't because for some reason Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter to be persecuted and discredited. Like many in Magical Britain Danford was between a rock and a hard place and a victim being caught in the middle of the schemes and manipulations of those in power or in this case Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. So he did what he was told as best he could.

Just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse, it did. He was summoned to Gringotts, was shown into a private conference room and met with a certain Lord's solicitors and his Goblin account managers. He was then obliged to swear an oath not to reveal the information he was about to hear until such time as he was given official permission, namely, when an announcement was to be made in the _Daily Prophet_. He swore (as he had no choice where solicitors and Goblins are involved) then he was given the information, paled considerably and sent off on his merry little way to obey the orders from a person who undeniably and _legally_ owned 65% shares of the _Prophet_ and another person who owned 5% for a total ownership of 70%.

Since he couldn't tell Lucius Malfoy or Albus Dumbledore anything about it, the rock and hard place became a spiked dragon's tail trying to push him off a cliff into a crevasse filled with prickly cactus cones. At the moment the only thing he could do was try to survive and increase his already large consumption of calming and stomach settling potions.

Dumbledore thought it was hilarious and saw to it that the "laughter" would not die either for the Malfoy Group or Hermione Granger. With the death of Harry and Neville, she was expendable. If she survived her years at Hogwarts and remained the dutiful follower willing to do anything asked of her, Dumbledore would allow her to stay, perhaps as an eventual replacement for McGonagall. However, he would not go out of his way to protect her if only because it would serve to make her dependent on him much like Harry had been.

He needed a good laugh as although the Tournament held the attention of the schools and public, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was out there waiting to be resurrected and he had to be prepared. Due to the "unpleasantness" of the last few weeks when he had to save his reputation, he hadn't had the time to "have a chat" with his old friend Moody.

Dumbledore knew that Moody was a fake. He knew due to the charms and runes in place at Hogwarts which alerted the Headmaster/mistress when dark objects passed through the wards. He had refined one of the warning runes to detect when anyone wearing the dark mark entered Hogwarts. At the first possible opportunity he had lured the fake Moody to his office, stunned and dosed him with Veritaserum and just to be thorough, legitimized him. He smiled when he found out Tom's latest plans. After getting all of the information possible he obliviated Moody a/k/a Barty Crouch, Jr. and let things play out as they had been planned.

Now he had the leisure to have another "chat" with Moody to find out what Tom was planning to do now concerning his resurrection. No doubt he would just use the Champion to resurrect himself, but Albus liked having regular updates from his…pawns…which was what he considered Crouch, Jr. and at times even _his dear old friend Moody_.

And that was who he was talking to now.

Much to his complete shock and horror, when Crouch, Jr. was dosed with Veritaserum, Albus discovered that it was Moody – the real Moody – and not the Death Eater. After some rather harsh legitimizing and scanning for spells, it was revealed that the real Moody had been retrieved from imprisonment in his trunk, had his memories erased concerning his capture and captivity, been reprogrammed with Barty's memories of his time teaching at Hogwarts and then apparently Crouch, Jr had left.

Damn! Tom could be doing anything. He might have already acquired a new body and Dumbledore had no way of finding out unless he checked a Death Eater to see if their dark mark had darkened and they had been summoned. Therefore he had to trap someone like Crabbe, Sr. or Goyle, Sr., who were much more approachable than Lucius (meaning he could legitimize or dose them with Veritaserum) and find out the information he needed.

He summoned both to the school to talk about their sons' academic progress or rather lack thereof. Unfortunately he received replies that both wizards were temporarily out of the country "on business" and it was the same with several other Death Eaters with children at Hogwarts who he tried to summon.

Now there was nothing to do but pay a visit to his former pet Death Eater in Azkaban. If the dark mark was dark then Dumbledore just might be forced to rescue Snape and bring him back to Hogwarts and to use him as a spy once again. No doubt having spent several horrific weeks in Azkaban, Snape would be more than willing to do anything Dumbledore demanded of him. Naturally before he rescued him Dumbledore would make him swear unbreakable oaths and allegiance to him and him alone, but he was confident the desperate wizard would do so.

But some days nothing goes right because when Dumbledore paid his visit and told the warden he was here on Wizengamot business as an innocent wizard might have been framed and been illegally imprisoned, he received some very disturbing news. Snape was dead.

"What do you mean Severus Snape is dead?" an angry Albus asked.

"Exactly what I said. He died two weeks ago."

"How – and why was I not informed?"

"You weren't informed as it was none of your business as since you are no longer the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot" the warden happily reminded Dumbledore "You were not on the notify in case of death list. Since Snape had no known living relatives all I was obligated to do was make mention of the death in the weekly report I send to the Ministry, which I did."

Dumbledore wasn't finished yet as he had one more card to play "I want to see the body to identify and confirm that it was Severus Snape. One can't be too careful especially since Sirius Black escaped – on your watch."

After noting the deliberate dig at his competency, the warden merely smiled and said "First of all _Mr. Dumbledore_ , you have no right to ask let alone to demand to see the body of any prisoner unless you are related to him/her by blood, are or ever have been a duly appointed legal guardian, are his/her godparent or have written permission from the Minister of Magic. You have none of these do you?"

"I was Severus' employer and considered him like the son I never had. I have been trying to have him released ever since he was so shamefully and illegally imprisoned and now I have finally…."

"Dragon dung" was the warden's reply. "Everybody knows the real relationship you've had with Snape and that you threw him to the wolves to save your own skin."

"So you say. However, I demand to see the body and verify that it is the dear boy."

"We gave him an Azkaban burial."

"So, dig him up so that I can…."

"As you should know, being the son of an Azkaban inmate who died in prison" the warden said smiling smugly knowing the history of the great wizard "There are three types of burial available at Azkaban. The first and best of the lot is to pay a rather large fee to various offices and officials at the Ministry of Magic as well as to the warden to get the certified dead body released to the family for private burial. This rarely happens due to the shame of having a relative incarcerated in Azkaban and because of the cost."

"The second type of burial, which I believe was given to Percival Dumbledore, your father, was to pay a few fees so that the deceased receives burial in the limited space in the Azkaban cemetery. For a bit extra a grave marker can be purchased with the name and dates of the deceased."

"The third and most common type of burial was the one Snape received."

"So take me to the grave site and I'll…."

"We call it the old heave ho" the warden replied another smile appearing on his face "and it consists of certifying that the body is dead and then heaving it over the side of the cliff as food for the fishes. Of late it's been called 'recycling' because of the few Mudbloods sent here in the past few years."

Dumbledore froze for one moment before asking "You just threw him over the cliff?"

"After making sure he was dead."

Before the warden could say anything else or react, Dumbledore whipped out his wand and stunned him. He then legitimized him finding out that Snape had died, been certified and thrown over the cliff along with a few other inmates who had recently died. According to the warden's thoughts, the reason Snape and the others had died was because a severe case of dragon pox had broken out and swept through the prison. The inmates received no medical treatment at all and all had quickly died because dragon pox was serious enough and triply so when an adult caught it.

Anyone else would have accepted this as a reasonable explanation, except Albus Dumbledore. The reason he didn't accept it was because the four other people who died besides Snape were Death Eaters, some very important and valuable Death Eaters. However, he would have to do some checking because although Rabastan Lestrange had "died" his brother Rudolphus and his sister-in-law Bellatrix had not. They were members of Voldemort's Inner Circle and therefore would have been the first ones rescued.

He obliviated the warden and quickly left. Due to reduction in power Dumbledore couldn't demand to see Bellatrix or Rudolphus to check their marks. Therefore he would have to "convince" Cornelius Fudge to give him permission or have one of his contacts at the Ministry check the deaths.

It took him a day to ascertain that both Bellatrix and Rudolphus had dragon pox when a child but Rabastan and Snape did not nor had the others who had died. The deaths had been certified and the reports were all in order and most important of all, it looked that no bribes had been given to falsify the reports.

In other words Tom had not broken out any of his followers and Snape had well and truly just succumbed to the effects of dragon pox as had the others.

Albus Dumbledore felt no guilt or even pity at the death of Severus Snape. The man had been just another pawn on Dumbledore's "Chess Board of Life and Death" and he had had his uses and served his real master with efficiency. Had things not turned out differently, he would have served his master even more until he either died or lost his value.

He was dead now and would not be missed probably not even by his Slytherins, his "little snakes" who he had dedicated his life to protecting and helping. Such was the fate of many trapped in Dumbledore's plans for the Greater Good. He was not the first and would definitely not be the last to fall unlamented and then quickly forgotten in the Great Game.

So Albus Dumbledore would think no more of him or even bother to announce his death. He was just another casualty…like Harry Potter.

Chapter 5 – Ending with a Whimper Instead of a Bang

The second task of the Tournament almost ended with the arrest of Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman and other British notables. The three remaining Champions had to retrieve "what they would miss the most" from the depths of the Black Lake. Being a Veela, Fleur had to drop out after being nearly killed by some of the denizens in the lake. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing as when the Delacours heard what the task was they did some quick investigating and found out that their precious youngest daughter was the "thing" in the lake and after Fleur surfaced and admitted defeat, all hell broke loose.

Rene Delacour was an important official in the French Ministry of Magic, was a Comte in the Muggle World and was the French representative to the International Confederation of Wizards where he usually did not agree with anything Dumbledore tried to do because…well he like so many others considered Dumbledore's goals and objectives to be detrimental to Magic. It was rumored that he was the leading candidate to be the next French Minister of Magic. He also knew that Dumbledore liked to "punish" those who opposed him.

Now Gabrielle, his youngest daughter, was stuck deep in the depths of a lake and water was the enemy of Veela magic. Fleur had nearly lost her life which is why she had to give up. Rene demanded that Aurors be sent in immediately to retrieve Gabrielle who was so young she hadn't yet gone to school, didn't have a wand, couldn't swim and had no means to defend herself.

When Dumbledore forbade the retrieval because "Nothing can go wrong" that was all Rene Delacour needed to threaten Cornelius Fudge with dire consequences. As long as the other Champions were not compromised there was no reason a retrieval couldn't be made. Despite Fudge's pleading Dumbledore still refused. In fact he summoned Aurors to prevent the attempt and even threatened to arrest Rene for interfering with the Tournament.

However, Apolline Delacour, Rene's wife and the girls' mother snuck off and took action of her own. She sent one of the Delacour house elves to rescue the girl and not a moment too soon. A house elf can always find one of his/her master/mistress and after casting the proper elfin magic to breathe underwater, the brave elf located his little mistress just in time. The other two Champions had just finished rescuing their hostages and when the elf arrived he saw that two mermen and a few other nasty creatures were advancing on the girl and showed every intention of doing harm to her. Since the elf had disillusioned himself, he was able to grab the girl, release her from her bonds and pop her out of harm's way up to the surface and into the arms of her frantic mother.

Since everybody was still concentrating on the Tournament, Apolline whisked her baby away to one of the French healers (who was banned by Dumbledore from "helping out" with any medical problems). One of the Aurors attached to guard their family was also summoned and after an examination was made on the girl, the Auror went to the official French delegation with the facts.

Rene was still in "protective custody" meaning, he was forced to sit next to Cornelius Fudge and watch the Tournament, but the rest of the delegation was free. Pierre DuBois, the current French Minister of Magic took charge and when the time was up to complete the task, he personally went to Dumbledore and demanded to know where Gabrielle Delacour was.

"She is still in the Black Lake so now since her sister failed to complete the second task, you have my permission to retrieve her" he said in his grandfatherly voice, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Since we have no idea where she is shouldn't one of your Ministry lackeys associated with the Tournament go and rescue her?"

"But Pierre" Dumbledore said rudely and condescendingly (because he had no right to call the man by his first name) "You have been insistent to retrieve the child yourself that…."

"Albus Dumbledore I accuse you, Cornelius Fudge, all Tournament officials and the British Ministry of Magic of attempted murder – you $&* ^ &!^ &&!& piece of $*&* ^ &&*."

Dumbledore actually smirked at the man before asking "Such a serious and unfounded accusation Pierre. On what do you base this scandalous and totally false accusation on? I have a good mind to have you arrested for…."

"You can't have anyone arrested Albus Dumbledore because the only office you currently hold is that of Headmaster of Hogwarts. As for why I am making this TRUE AND LEGITIMATE ACCUSATION I will tell the world the reasons why."

And he did. He magnified his voice so that everyone present – especially the international news media – heard all of the details from the rescue of Gabrielle Delacour by a house elf to the examination of the girl and the listing of all of the spells cast and finishing up with a report by two French Aurors who were taken to the spot where the hostages had been kept by the elf so that they could catch the creatures who were still lurking about trying to find the young Veela so they could be interrogated.

In short, the girl was to "have an unfortunate accident" if she hadn't been rescued as the charm keeping her alive underwater was going to cease after exactly one hour. She would have drowned as would the other hostages if they were not rescued in time. The mermen were going to bring them up to the surface but only after it was too late for them to survive, especially the Veela child because Veelas were the enemies of water dwellers.

Naturally Dumbledore and most especially Fudge denied everything, managed to get away with it BUT although he did know it that would be the last thing Dumbledore ever got away with on the international scene. The damage had been done and Beauxbatons left Hogwarts and would only return when Fleur had to compete in the third task. Because of the outrage and many complaints Darmstadt also left Hogwarts and would only return for Viktor to compete in the third task.

The Tournament was a financial loss because many people wouldn't buy tickets for the third task until the last minute and now because of the scandal, a boycott was started. Hotels, inns, restaurants, souvenirs sellers and all of the people who made money on events such as this were facing losses as even members of the news media who were staying in Britain for the duration left and would not return until the third task.

Tourism to Britain was also going to suffer from the boycott and Cornelius Fudge's dreams of adding the Triwizard Tournament to his (very short) list of accomplishments crumbled. The Goblins stood to lose a lot of money also and Ludo Bagman had already fled (or tried to flee) to avoid the Goblins from collecting on the bets he had made and lost.

Hogwarts' reputation, which had already gone down in the world since Dumbledore took control, took a nosedive between the "Veela scandal" as well as the "Harry Potter's illegal entry and death scandal" and it was said throughout the entire Magical World (and not just Europe which British wizards considered the only important world) that the once great school might never recover from "Dumbledore's leadership."

The great wizard himself realized that his legend had been seriously damaged, but once he caught Tom and finally defeated him, he knew he would recover all of his positions and get more glory than he had before. The third task would see to that as from what he had been able to determine Tom was still planning on using the winner of the Tournament to resurrect himself. Everything depended on it and Dumbledore trusted his instincts – which were always right – to regain what he had lost.

The third task finally arrived. The Quidditch stands which had been enlarged to accommodate the many who had come to witness the historical Tournament were barely half filled. The news media outside of Magical Europe hadn't bother coming to cover the event depending on the Continental Magicals to report the news. People had totally lost interest in the affair.

Fleur and Viktor had given interviews to the press stating that if it were not for the fact that they would lose their magic they wouldn't bother coming back to participate. However, both stressed that they were coming to win to show the "treacherous, vile school of pig blemishes" (Fleur's quote) and the "dishonorable, scum of the Magical World" (Viktor's quote) how real champions and people of honor acted.

Viktor Krum won. Fleur came in second and Cedric finished third. Much to Dumbledore's great disappointment, Krum exited the maze holding the cup which should have transported him directly to Tom so he could return but it hadn't happened. People thought Dumbledore's show of disappointment and shock was due to the fact that the Hogwarts Champion hadn't won. Little did they know what he had really lost.

Hogwarts was hosting a fabulous celebratory feast to end the Tournament. However, as soon as Viktor and Fleur gave interviews to the press, they both left as did most of the foreign dignitaries who had returned to witness the end of the fiasco the Tournament had become as well as Dumbledore's hopes.

Cornelius Fudge got stinking drunk after the British news media left the feast as did many others if only because of the free food and booze. Many of the students hadn't bothered showing up and had talked the house elves into sneaking food into their House, personally raiding the kitchens or just not eating. Morale was at the lowest point in had been since…well since anyone could remember.

Even the ever optimistic Albus Dumbledore was glum but not for the reasons people thought. He had to find a way to force Tom's hand even if he had to help him resurrect himself. His life, his legacy and his legend depended on it.

Try as he might he still could find nothing. He had finally managed to catch a Death Eater, stunned him, legitimized him and found that no the mark hadn't darken and Voldemort was not back. He obliviated him but not before spelling the man to report back to him with any information concerning Voldemort. He would then use the fool as his new spy to replace Severus.

The summer holidays came and went and a new year at Hogwarts had started. All the students were subdued and even the Slytherins seemed to have lost their cockiness as Draco Malfoy had stopped taunting Mudbloods or at least Hermione Granger. It was their OWLS year so perhaps he and his followers decided to buckle down and study because although grades could and were "adjusted" at Hogwarts, it couldn't be done with OWLS.

Since there was peace at Hogwarts Dumbledore could devote more of his time scheming how to find out what Tom was up to or failing that, getting back his positions and power. He had revived the Order of the Phoenix, which really hadn't been dissolved after October 31, 1981 but put in hiatus. Although Dumbledore knew Voldie was coming back the rest of the Order didn't, except for Moody who only suspected but didn't have proof and Dumbledore wouldn't confirm or deny his suspicions. The Order would always remain Dumbledore's own private army to "fight against any and all darkness" and once you had sworn the oath of allegiance to Albus Dumbledore you were a member for life – and probably beyond.

That was the only reason Sirius Black answered Dumbledore's summons after the death of Harry Potter. He also wanted revenge against someone – anyone – because his beloved godson was dead. Despite what people wanted him to believe, he knew that Snivellus wasn't the cause of Harry's death because Remus Lupin told him that Dumbledore had made Snape swear to protect Lily's son at the cost of his life. It was what really kept him out of Azkaban.

As insulting as it was to Sirius, James and Remus, overall Snape was the most talented of them all. Had not politics been involved as well as Dumbledore's own schemes and the Marauders' wants and demands, Severus Snape should have not only been a Prefect but Head Boy and had he been graded fairly, he would have been valedictorian. But his life and career had been purposely ruined because Dumbledore wanted it to be done and James and Sirius were jealous of the git's talents and potential.

Severus Snape had been a pawn all his life and was until the day he died. Sirius considered it a great "prank" that Snape had to dedicate his life to protecting James' son if only because Harry was all that was left of Lily Evans, Snape's only "true love" who James had finally "won" and thus destroyed any hope Snape ever had of happiness. James had only wanted Evans because she was the one possession, the one "prize" James couldn't have and thus wanted desperately. They had tried every trick to "get Evans" who despite being a filthy worthless Mudblood in both James' and Sirius' opinion was truly "food for the gods" and thus James deserved to have her, use her and publically humiliate her when he had tired of her just like he and Sirius did with all their "conquests."

James had bets with some of his rivals/enemies that he'd get Evans without using any "magic" but his own substantial, awesome charms but he hadn't so Dumbledore had to step in and "fix things" but then James and Sirius had to do "something for Dumbledore" as one always paid Dumbledore for his help in some way.

Originally James wasn't going to actually marry the bitch but then Dumbledore ordered him to for several reasons, one of which was it would utterly destroy Snape and it almost had. It had been so much fun to watch and it had driven Snape into the arms of the Dark Lord, which was another one of Dumbledore's plans. Only James' death had been unplanned (at least by James and Sirius) and then Sirius had been framed and spent 12 years in hell again due to Dumbledore's manipulations. Unfortunately despite knowing Dumbledore had "allowed his imprisonment" there was nothing Sirius could do except obey him in everything due to certain unbreakable oaths he had made to the old $*#^#$&#&#&.

That was the only reason he was back and allowing Dumbledore to use his hated, family home as well as helping to finance the Order with the money his Uncle Alphard left him. Although still a fugitive, Sirius could still kill Death Eaters and others who pissed him off and he had Remus back. He had lost Snivellus to dragon pox of all things but there was still Peter to find and then he could finally get his revenge on someone.

For the moment, until Voldemort resurrected Dumbledore would be quietly recruiting for the Order. Like he did during the first war, he would start with the fifth year and up Muggleborns. It was difficult to do at the moment because Voldie was dead and staying that way, so Dumbledore began a special club at Hogwarts which consisted mostly of Muggleborns and a few Half-bloods from Light, but non-influential Houses. At the current time the only Purebloods were the Weasley Twins, who Dumbledore knew would jump at the chance to join, and a few others who might be manipulated into becoming a follower if it was carefully done. They too were from good but poor and/or had no real pull so with the promise of "career help" from the greatest wizard since Merlin, some might be induced (or rather tricked) into joining the respected Headmaster's exclusive club.

Hermione Granger now had another chance to prove her worth by keeping an eye open for potential recruits. The girl was desperately trying to make friends not only in Gryffindor but also Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She was having a very difficult time because of the years she had spent "doing her job" keeping Potter isolated and friendless. She had a well-deserved reputation for being a spy for Dumbledore and the other teachers and had ratted out many Puffs and Claws for offenses real or imagined.

The most usual one was giving the names of people trying to befriend or even talk to Harry Potter. Ron and the other Weasleys helped with the isolation and even though Ron and Ginny were dead, Hermione was still linked with them. At least they could use the threat of the Twins' "pranking" since they were siblings but Hermione just had her own…personality…to rely on. She met with more rebuffs than she had in her first year before Harry befriended her but now people could sense her desperation. It only gave students, especially Slytherins, more ammunition against the girl. But that was her problem not Dumbledore's and if she couldn't prove her worth…well then although she was Prefect (at the moment) she just not be Head Girl material or someone anyone would want to mentor or help with her career.

So far she had had no success in even making a friend let alone recruiting anyone. She had a lot of time to study for her OWLS and it was her thought that if she "aced" them and neared Dumbledore's record for excellence, well then she could go back to "helping him save the world" and get back some status and her career would be assured.

However, unknown to Hermione, anyone who came close to beating Dumbledore's historic record doomed themselves as Albus Dumbledore was a very jealous person. That was one of the real reasons he had done away with so many courses once he became Headmaster. Of course, one could do private study and if they knew about it (which Hermione did thanks to McGonagall) you could take an OWL or a NEWT on any of the courses which had ever been taught at Hogwarts and still acquire an OWL and then a NEWT.

This was now Hermione's plan and somehow McGonagall had produced the course books on those subjects and Hermione had been cramming all summer before her fifth year as well as now. It was going to be a "surprise" for her beloved Headmaster as well as proving to him just how intelligent, dedicated and useful she could be to him.

But unknown to the hopeful girl, something like this would be the very last thing Dumbledore wanted. The last person who had done this and actually beat Dumbledore's record had been…Tom Riddle. That had been one of the three main reasons why Dumbledore decided to destroy the orphaned wizard and unknown to anyone, it was Dumbledore and his manipulations that had led to Riddle morphing into the Dread Dark Lord Voldemort.

Instead of impressing Dumbledore, if Hermione came near his record than that would spell her doom in the Magical World at least. She would be fortunate if she survived to return to the Muggle World.

The Christmas holidays were nearing and Hermione had already told her parents she was staying at Hogwarts to study for her OWLS. As others were packing to go home, Hermione was in the Library studying. It was then that "the strange Ravenclaw" the one that was called Looney approached Hermione. She had rudely sat down at Hermione's table without asking. She didn't have a book or didn't say anything and just stared.

Hermione decided to ignore her so the girl would take the hint and leave. Although Hermione really wanted an acquaintance (she had given up on ever having a real friend like Harry) as well as recruiting for Dumbledore, she wasn't so desperate to even talk to the likes of the one person who was an even bigger outcast than her.

But the girl just sat there and stared until finally Hermione had to look up and say "You know it is rude to stare at a person like you are doing as well as sitting at my table without asking. I suggest you leave."

Instead of leaving the girl smiled and replied "If anyone knows about rudeness it is you Hermione Granger. Besides all tables in the Library are for everyone's use and your name isn't on it. "

"HOW DARE YOU" Hermione shouted back with every intention of severely chastising the girl and, since she was a Prefect, was going to take points and have her serve detention with Filch. But she was stopped as her wand flew out of her bag and she felt a silencing and an immobulus charms cast.

"I know you don't consider me 'worth your notice' but I am merely here to give you some good advice. Whether you take it or not…well that is your decision."

The girl looked at Hermione with her large silver grey eyes and stated "DON' .DUMBLEDORE! Of course you will because you will refuse to believe anything bad about him despite all of the evidence. Also, if you are truly smart, you will leave Hogwarts after taking your OWLS and not look back. You and your parents are considered…undesirable…and I foresee doom and disaster occurring very soon. You and your parents should leave the country leaving no forwarding address if you are to survive."

Hermione was indeed ignoring this insulting, stupid "advice" and her eyes and facial expressions showed it. Luna had known beforehand that Hermione was going to ignore her advice but she had promised to give the warning and she did.

She left Hermione's wand near her and said "In ten minutes the charms will expire and you will be free. Then I can make my get-away as I am going home for the holidays as it just might be the last peaceful one we have. Think very carefully about what I said and for once in your life THINK THINGS OVER without a prejudiced mind and really look at people and how they act and the things they have done and will continue to do. Ask McGonagall if she has any regrets in her life and watch her body language."

With that said the Looney left Hermione to her thoughts, which were mostly of anger. Naturally Hermione had no intention of doing anything the Loon suggested and went back to her studying.

How could anybody not trust Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard since Merlin?

Very shortly Hermione Granger would find out and wished she had heeded the unsolicited advice. But it would too late then.

END OF PART I


End file.
